Minecraft The Haunted Wiki:Fanon
Fanon, or fan fiction, is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Haunted fanons hosted on the Minecraft: The Haunted Wiki Fanon Portal are fiction stories linking to the Haunted World in one way or another. As opposed to the canon side of The Haunted Wiki, where all the added information is objective, gathered from the series or confirmed by any other official source, any idea may be formed into a story and posted on the fanon side of The Haunted Wiki. However, in order to keep the fanon portal organized, there are some rules to be followed when writing a fanon. Rules All fanon stories should have a link with The Haunted universe somehow. This can be by being a sequel to the series, or transporting some of the Haunted universe to another world. Pages without this link to The Haunted World are not considered fanon and will be deleted. Since this is the English Haunted Wiki, any fanon page that is not in English will be moved to the author's userspace until an English translation is provided. When creating a fiction page, it must always be preceded by the prefix "Fanon:". Pages without this prefix will be renamed to include it. Every fanon page should hold a property template at the top of the page, making it clear to every passerby that a certain page is part of the fanon portal -and subsequently fiction- and that it belongs to a certain author. Property templates are to be filled out in accordance to these guidelines. A fanon main page and a chapter page should be made the author's property by adding the template. More information about filling in the rating parameter can be found below. All other pages on the fanon portal should be marked with the template. Each page on the fanon portal must day who the Author is. Every fanon page should be added to the "A to Z (fanon)" category. The story's main page should have the writer's Category:Username (fanon) applied to it. For more information about the needed categories, read the fanon categorization guide. Pages of other authors are not to be edited, unless with the original author's permission. Edits to improve spelling and/or grammar, fixing coding errors, and adding the necessary templates, however, are allowed. A literal copy and paste of any canon pages are not permitted on the fanon namespace. These pages will be made to a redirect page and lead to the appropriate disambiguation page. To create a page with an identical name to an already existing page, create the page by adding your fanon name between parentheses after the character's or location's name. Pages that are still under construction should be in the userspace until completion. Should a fanon page not meet the standards, it is subject to movement to the author's userspace by anyone. Once the author feels the page is up to standard, they should contact an administrator on the administrator noticeboard so the set requirements are evaluated a last time in order for the page to be moved back to the fanon portal. Any questions regarding fanon, can be placed on the admin noticeboard to be answered by all, or directly on the message wall of an administrator. Rating On Haunted Wiki, users are required to use the template to make known the general content of their fanon. If the content of the fanon is too explicit to be on the wiki, it must be taken to an external hosting site. Users may still create a main page for the series, though it must be made known through use of the property template the recommended age or maturity of the content. Common ratings are as follows: G (all ages): appropriate for all ages. G does not necessarily designate a children’s fanon, as many of these productions contain content that would be of no interest to younger children. The content is very mild in impact. PG (parental guidance): contains material which some children under eight may find confusing or upsetting, and may require the guidance of parents or guardians. It is not recommended for viewing by persons under eight without guidance from parents or guardians. The content is mild in impact. PG-13 (thirteen years and above): contains material that is not recommended for persons under twelve years of age. The content is moderate in impact. RC (refused classification, banned): any fanon that does not apply to any of the above classifications is not permitted to be hosted on Avatar Wiki, and must be uploaded else where. However the fanon's main page is allowed to remain on wiki, providing the content of the page does not breach Avatar Wiki Policy.